


The Extent of Our Sin

by hornyposting



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub, First Time, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Time Travel, Top Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornyposting/pseuds/hornyposting
Summary: Left abandoned in the forest after a mission gone wrong, sixteen-year-old Naruto meets a stranger in the woods. Except he's not a stranger at all-- He's Sasuke, at thirty-two years old, who has accidentally traveled back in time, replacing his younger self.Sasuke agrees to accompany Naruto in order to get him safely back to Konoha and hopefully find answers as to how to return to his own time period. However, neither of them are prepared for just how deep the attraction between them runs, or just how many boundaries they are willing to cross for each other.SasuNaru ; Porn with Plot.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	The Extent of Our Sin

**Author's Note:**

> All acts in this fic are consensual, but just to reiterate: there is a large age gap between Naruto and Sasuke. With that being said, enjoy the read!

_I’m in trouble,_ Naruto thought as he opened his eyes, and for once his appraisal was spot on. 

Officially, he was currently on a mission in the eastern parts of the Land of Fire: nothing too dangerous, just a run-of-the-mill B-rank with Team Seven. However, considering the fact that he was now under a tree in the middle of the wilderness, no doubt far away from his companions and completely oblivious as to the status of the mission, he wasn’t sure whether that was the case anymore. 

He felt cold, wet, and hungry; worst of all, he was alone, which meant there was no one to complain to. And these were not his only sources of discomfort— as if on cue, he suddenly became aware of a throbbing in his head.

“Ow,” Naruto moaned, gingerly feeling the back of his head, where he could feel a large and tender bruise. 

Flashes of memory were returning to his mind: Kakashi shouting to _get him out of here,_ Sai unfurling a scroll to draw one of his bird summons, Sakura readying her fist and saying _I’m sorry, Naruto_ before everything went dark. 

“Damn them,” he muttered. 

Logically, he knew that his team hadn’t had a choice: since Akatsuki had begun to move more openly, the Elders and the Hokage had become more and more vigilant about Naruto’s —more specifically, the _Jinchuuriki’s_ — activities outside of Konohagakure. And he could remember the ambush now: the large gang of rogue ninja who had decided to take on Team Seven during their travels, the uncertainty he and his companions had faced. Naruto felt confident that they could have taken the enemies on if they had had to: still, protocol was protocol, and he knew his team had only been trying to protect him. 

Still, that didn’t mean he had to be happy with his current situation. “Where the hell even am I?” he wondered aloud. “Couldn’t Sai have drawn me a map?” 

It was drizzling slightly, and seemed to be late afternoon, so Naruto decided it would be best to find somewhere to stay before it got dark or the rain began to come down more heavily. He noted that he had his supplies: still, he didn’t exactly feel like setting up a tent in the rain, especially after such an exhausting day. 

So, after a few more minutes of grimacing and feeling and his head, he got up and picked the most promising direction to walk in— which, by Naruto’s criteria, was the way with the least undergrowth to get his toes wet.

After only a few minutes of walking, Naruto arrived at a clearing. It was filled with soft grass, silvered by raindrops, and the grey sky open above him looked a little softer than it had behind the jagged treetops in the thick forest. 

However, Naruto wasn’t paying attention to the grass, sky, or trees. He had stopped and was now staring at the very center of the clearing, where a man lay in the grass. 

Immediately, his instincts were on high alert: he quietly summoned a few shadow clones and instructed them to hide on standby in the tall grass. It was also a clone, not his physical form, which stood up tall and approached the man. 

Despite Naruto’s apprehension, the man didn’t look like a threat: he was completely still on the ground, swathed in a dark cloak and his pale face barely showing itself beneath a curtain of equally dark hair. But as the shadow clone approached, the stranger began to stir. 

He moved quickly, with almost no hesitation despite clearly having been unconscious: to Naruto, this alone betrayed him as a shinobi, and a high-level one at that. He didn’t see a hitai-ate, however, and shifted his stance where he was hidden, better poising himself to attack or flee. 

In a swift motion, the strange man was standing upright: his cloak swirled around him, falling into place and covering the lighter clothing he wore underneath, and his wild hair fell so that it was still covering fully half of his face. 

From where he was hidden, Naruto could take in the stranger’s features: a sharp nose and jaw, arching brows, and a single dark eye which was staring ahead at his shadow clone with more intensity than Naruto had seen in most people with two eyes visible. 

“Who are you?” his clone called out, and although Naruto saw no change in the stranger’s expression, he noted a tenseness in his frame. 

The cloaked man took a moment to respond, but when he did his voice was even. “I am just a traveler,” he said. “Who are you?” 

Something in his voice sent a thrill through Naruto— it sounded oddly familiar, touching something deep inside him, although in the moment he couldn’t quite place it. 

“I am a shinobi of Konoha,” Naruto’s clone said, thankfully aware enough to not shout out his name after today’s events. “Are you an enemy?” 

Again, the stranger took a moment to respond, and Naruto frowned. But then he shook his head, “I bear no ill will towards that or any Hidden Village,” he said. 

Naruto relaxed slightly, but his clone did not. “Why were you unconscious in the middle of a field?” it asked. 

The slightest hint of a frown crossed the strange shinobi’s face: it was the most expressive Naruto had seen him so far, and just like after hearing his voice, Naruto was struck by a sudden familiarity warming him from within. 

“Hmm,” the stranger considered. 

Naruto’s breath suddenly caught in his throat, and his heart began to pound audibly. 

He _knew_ that sound. It haunted his memories and his dreams, and thinking of the last time he had heard it, hummed directly into his ear as arms encircled his body amidst the rubble of Orochimaru’s lair, caused his pulse to skyrocket every time. It was infinitely familiar to Naruto, and he would recognize it across space and time. 

Still, Naruto knew he had to confirm his suspicions. Even if he was right, there would be many questions that would need answering. 

Besides, if he was perfectly honest with himself, he wasn’t sure whether to trust his judgment on this particular issue. His comrades had warned him of his behavior concerning it many times in the past and, privately, he had admitted that dreams had been stealing more and more into his reality recently. 

But Naruto had an easy plan to confirm the stranger’s identity. _All I have to do is—_

His shadow clones sprang out of their hiding places as one, surrounding the man in a perfect circle. Naruto stared hard at his face. 

“What is the meaning of this?” the stranger asked, deceptively calm, and his visible eye remained coal-black without a trace of red in sight. 

_Damn it,_ thought Naruto, _I’m going to have to push him more._

His physical form stood and joined his clones, and then they all charged forward.

The stranger reacted immediately: he moved with more speed than Naruto had seen anyone use, even the most fearsome of opponents, and leaped into the air from a seemingly relaxed posture. 

Naruto’s determination to get to the bottom of this situation fueled him greatly, and he didn’t hold back as he attacked the stranger from all sides. One of his clones kept its eyes on the man’s eyes at all times, but as they were dispelled one by one and their experiences flooded Naruto’s mind, he didn’t catch a single glimpse of the doujutsu he was looking for. However, one of the clones caught sight of a glimmer of violet in the man’s right eye socket: far from being dissuaded, Naruto continued his assault. 

But the stranger’s skill and experience clearly far outmatched Naruto’s. After less than a minute, he had dispelled the last shadow clone and pinned Naruto down on the ground, trapping the young shinobi with a knee on his chest. 

Naruto noticed the lack of aggression in the man’s expression as well as the absence of any weapons: considering that the stranger now had every reason to be hostile, Naruto took this as further proof of his theory. 

And so, true to his unpredictable nature, Naruto looked up and smiled at the powerful man at whose complete mercy he was. 

Beaming widely, he looked straight into the stranger’s eyes, which were now both visible because of the way he was holding his head, and addressed him. 

“Hey, Sasuke.” 

If time had been moving in order to bring this older version of Sasuke — _because that’s who he is_ — to Naruto, now it froze completely. Sasuke didn’t look surprised, exactly: he opened and then closed his mouth, but his final expression looked closer to disappointment, and he sighed. 

“I didn’t use my Sharingan on purpose. How did you know?” 

Naruto laughed with delight at the confirmation of his previously insane-sounding idea, stretching himself out beneath Sasuke’s hold. “No one else could look and sound that stupid, besides you.” 

Sasuke didn’t grumble at his comment, but he didn’t laugh either. Instead, he abruptly moved off of Naruto and crouched down beside him, looking almost worried. “So this isn’t a genjutsu,” he muttered.   
  
“No, it’s not,” Naruto confirmed. “But, well…” He gestured at himself, then at Sasuke. “You’re supposed to be sixteen, like me.” 

Sasuke did a double-take when he asked his next question. “How old are you?” 

The Uchiha drew back further, and his mouth set in a line. “Thirty-two,” he replied. Then, more quietly, “I _knew_ there was something off about that temple.” 

“What?” Naruto asked. 

“I can’t explain,” Sasuke said. “Akatsuki are your enemy, aren’t they?” 

“Yeah…?” Naruto replied. He was suddenly much more focused on Sasuke himself rather than why or how he was here. “You’re not trying to fight me.” 

Sasuke’s gaze returned to Naruto’s eyes, and he stared before grimacing again and shaking his head. “Gods, no, I’m not.”

“Last time I saw you” —Naruto’s breath was running out, for some reason— “You tried to kill me.” 

“I—” Sasuke gritted his teeth, and looked away again. “ _Fuck_.” 

To Naruto’s astonishment, Sasuke looked genuinely pained— he couldn’t recall many times Sasuke had been that expressive, especially concerning Naruo’s well-being. 

“So, um,” Naruto started, “You’re from the future? You didn’t just get really old really fast?” 

When Sasuke didn’t respond, seeming as if he was momentarily overwhelmed, Naruto pressed for more answers. “Because I think that if you _were_ an older version of the Sasuke I know, you would have killed me already,” he laughed nervously. “I mean, you took out my clones without even activating your Sharingan or using any ninjutsu.” 

“Yes,” Sasuke said eventually, from behind his hand as if he was explaining the state of affairs to himself as much as he was to Naruto. “I supposed that’s the only way of putting it. I’m from the future, and I have ended up in the past.” 

Curiosity filled Naruto at the words, but he had so many questions that he wasn’t sure where to begin. On top of that, the reality that _Sasuke_ was right in front of him and _not_ trying to either run away or murder him had finally started to set in, and it was a little much to handle all at once. 

“Uh,” he said, and resorted to simply staring at Sasuke. Although his friend’s body was more mature, it was undoubtedly him: his Uchiha features were as prominent as ever, his hair still stuck out in strange places, his black eye was strikingly focused. And even underneath the cloak and clothes which covered almost all of his skin, his body was clearly lithe yet toned in that contradictory way Naruto had always noticed during their training exercises and fights together. 

Absently, he reached a hand up to rub at his chest, where Sasuke’s knee had pinned him down moments before. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke said sharply, and the younger man’s head whipped up at the use of his name. Sasuke said it just as he always had: low and quick and full of intent, and it was all so recognizable but surreal that Naruto’s focus was only drawn further away. 

Sasuke sighed. “Is your team nearby?” he asked. 

“No,” Naruto succeeded in answering. “They had to get me away from some gang of rogue ninjas, I have to get back to Konoha now. I don’t know where it is, though.” 

“Hmm,” Sasuke said, obviously thinking hard. “So you don’t have the Kyuubi’s chakra under control yet.” 

Naruto gaped at him. “I— What? Why would I do _that_?” 

Sasuke shrugged. “You do in the future.” 

“But,” Naruto frowned. “He’s dangerous. He wants to use me.” He bowed his head, unconsciously stroking his stomach, over the seal which both protected and restrained him. 

“You have strange power,” Sasuke said. When Naruto glanced at him through his eyelashes, the older man was looking far into the distance. “The power to change anyone’s heart.” 

Naruto swallowed thickly. “Did… Did I change yours, Sasuke? In the future, I mean?”

The faintest of smiles lifted Sasuke’s lips. “You did,” he said simply. Then, as if something inside him had abruptly shut itself off, his tone shifted from melancholy to something more businesslike. “You should come with me for now.” 

If Naruto hadn’t already been lying down, he would have reeled and fallen flat onto his face. As it was, he blinked in shock for several seconds. “What?” he couldn’t help but ask. _Sasuke’s not trying to get away from me… And now he’s offering to_ stay _?_

He simply couldn’t believe it. 

“It’s not safe for you to walk around alone while enemies are after you,” Sasuke said. “And I will easily be able to handle them. Also, I need to discover where exactly I am and find out how to get back to my time. It will be easier if you are there to guide me.” 

“Yeah… Right,” Naruto replied, without actually having heard anything. _What do I do? What do I say?_

“Come on,” Sasuke said, extending his hand forward. 

In Naruto’s defense, that gesture wasn’t the _only_ reason he promptly passed out for the second time that day. His head wound and chakra exhaustion definitely had something to do with it as well. After all, there was no way he would ever allow Sasuke to have so much influence over him. 

His head fell back, and the last thing he saw before blacking out was Sasuke’s mildly concerned face hanging over him. 

  
  


***

  
  


Sasuke looked down at the unconscious Naruto on the ground next to him and sighed. His luck was truly incredible: he had only just woken up and begun to try and figure out what the actual _hell_ had happened to him when he had been immediately faced by the one person who would inevitably make his existence as complicated as possible: _Naruto_. 

In _his_ time, now technically the future, his and Naruto’s relationship was complicated enough: a thousand unspoken rules lay between them about which topics of conversation were appropriate when, how they interacted with each other’s wives and children, when and where they were allowed to spend time together. 

But Sasuke knew that this was nothing compared to how tense their relationship had been in the past during all those years they had spent away from each other, on opposing sides. And it was just his luck that his current self had happened to meet the past Naruto exactly when their relationship had been at its worst. Sasuke couldn’t deny that seeing Naruto’s reaction to his presence had filled him with many emotions: his confusion hadn’t only been a result of traveling through time, after all. Jutsu, space, and time could all be figured out relatively easily: how to interact with the sixteen-year-old love of your life with whom you had never actually pursued romantically was a slightly more difficult problem, especially for someone as talented at suppressing emotion as Sasuke.

The Uchiha sighed. _My failed love life is not what’s important right now._ Whatever his own reaction to seeing Naruto was, it was obvious that this was going to be much harder on the younger Uzumaki. Sasuke smiled sardonically. _I never make it easy on him no matter what happens to us._

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Sasuke decided to at least make Naruto more comfortable as he waited for him to recover from his exhaustion. He scooped the teen up and hoisted him onto his back, carrying him a short way before depositing him underneath a tree. Then he took off his cloak and covered Naruto with it, before taking the younger man’s knapsack and laying it beneath his head.

He allowed himself a sliver of indulgence after setting Naruto down: even back in his time, it had been far too long since he had last seen his friend; obviously, it had been even longer since he had seen this younger Naruto.

The Uzumaki’s features were softened in sleep: his brows curved gently, his lashes were unexpectedly dark, and his whisker markings were prominent as always. A relatively sharp jaw betrayed his young adulthood, but something about the softness of his cheeks and the way his hair fell into his face left him looking definitely younger than the older Naruto he was now familiar with. 

Despite himself, Sasuke felt a wave of emotion seize his heart. _I remember loving him,_ he realized, _Just as I love the Naruto of my time. It seems I have always felt this way, after all._

Bitterness twisted his expression. _And nothing ever came of it; in the future we are both miserable in our older ages._

He wondered if Naruto had already loved him at this point, too. Before it was too late. _Does he yet realize the reason he’s chasing me to the ends of our world?_

If there was one thing Sasuke knew, it was to never underestimate the depths of Naruto’s oversights, _Not then, and not now._

A wistful thought occurred to him, a hope so wild it was uncharacteristic for him, who usually planned so logically. _I wonder…_ he thought, looking down at Naruto once again. _If I help him to realize that he cares for me, could our future fates be changed?_

Sasuke truly had no idea. _When I return to my time, will the changes I make now stay in place? Or is this a different continuity altogether? Or maybe this reality doesn’t matter, since everything I am seeing has already come to pass?_

He sighed, frustrated with his lack of answers. _I need to find out more._ However, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from returning to their original point. _Naruto would want me to change our fates if I could,_ Sasuke knew. Though they had never dared to directly confess to each other after marrying others, the two of them knew each other's hearts far too well. _Drifting apart is each of our biggest regrets. And even if this is a different continuity, maybe I can at least ensure our happiness in this alternate world._

Sasuke cleared his face of the strange expression beginning to furrow itself into his brow— a mixture of hope, regret, and nostalgia all at once. 

He looked down at younger Naruto’s peaceful face one more time. _I will make you happier,_ he vowed, _It’s the least I can do._

  
  


***

  
  


“We’ll travel slowly,” Sasuke said. “You’re still recovering, and we don’t have enough rations to sustain a fast pace.” 

He was speaking quickly, going over their plans easily, and all Naruto could do was stare at him. Just like his appearance, the way Sasuke spoke and handled himself was eerily similar to the one of Naruto’s time, yet markedly different at the same time. The Uchiha seemed… calmer, in some ways. It was a strange thought, since Sasuke had always been stoic compared to Naruto, but his mask had always had cracks in it, and even when Naruto had mindlessly fought and argued with his companion he had always known that there was more to him than his cool exterior. 

It wasn’t as if this Sasuke seemed entirely free of his burdens either: Naruto had gathered that much from their earlier conversation, and the concern he had demonstrated once Naruto had woken up again. But he seemed better equipped to handle them, and maybe less likely to blame the world around him. 

Despite Sasuke’s increased age, Naruto couldn’t help but feel he understood him, just as he always had no matter how much distance lay between them. Now, it appeared that the distance their connection could cross wasn’t limited to the physical. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke’s voice cut through the younger ninja’s thoughts, and he shook his head rapidly. 

“Yeah,” he said, “Let’s go.” 

Sasuke took the lead: Naruto felt slightly embarrassed seeing as this was _his_ time period, but he truly had no idea what direction to go in. Sasuke didn’t either but, as he explained, he could use his Sharingan to detect villages from further away. 

After about an hour of traveling, just before nightfall, their expedition finally succeeded: they stumbled across a village with an inn. “Let’s rest here,” Sasuke said. He drew his hood over his head as they approached. 

“It’s not like anyone’s going to recognize you,” Naruto grumbled slightly. As the day had progressed and the reality that Sasuke had traveled through time had begun to sink in, Naruto hadn’t exactly grown to understand it any more than he had before. His solution to that was to make snide comments about it whenever possible. 

Sasuke flashed him a small smile —something his younger counterpart rarely did— and kept walking. “Old habit. Here, you should cover up, too.” 

He pulled a rain hood off the side of Naruto’s knapsack, placed his hand on the shorter man’s shoulder, and stopped them. “Here,” he said gently. Then, with nimble fingers, he closed the hood under Naruto’s chin and pushed blond hair out of his face. 

Naruto stood frozen in shock. Out of all the new traits Sasuke had demonstrated today, willingly touching Naruto outside of the context of a fight was the most incomprehensible one yet. The Sasuke he knew had _never_ done anything like that. Any friendly contact between them had always been initiated by Naruto, and in their genin days it had always been for the sake of teasing Sasuke for his prickly nature more than anything else. And of course, after Sasuke had left, even those touches had vanished completely. 

And now _this_ Sasuke was standing only inches away, fingers brushing his face as if it was normal for them, as if it ever _had_ been, and Naruto felt goosebumps all over. 

The shock didn’t fade when Sasuke turned away and continued walking as if nothing had happened: in fact, it only increased. Still, Naruto followed him, not a single word managing to free itself from his spinning head. 

The two of them checked into the inn and were escorted to their room. The sight of the small space and the futons against the wall allowed Naruto to fully realize just how tired he was, despite having rested earlier. The events of the day, let alone the meeting with Sasuke, had utterly drained him. 

He padded to the communal washing-room, changed into his sleeping clothes, and went back to their room. 

Sasuke opened the door for him, and Naruto almost fell into it when he realized that the older man was shirtless. 

He was steadied by a strong hand on his shoulder, and Sasuke gave him another one of those small and telling smiles. “Tired?” he asked. 

“Y-yeah,” Naruto mumbled, trying very hard not to look away from Sasuke’s face, but also to not make eye contact. Actually, if he was being honest, he was feeling much _less_ tired now. 

Still, he padded over to the first of two futons that Sasuke had apparently laid out for them, and lay down. 

“How are your wounds?” Sasuke asked from behind him. 

Naruto’s thoughts stuttered. “Fine,” he said, “I heal fast.”  
  
“You do,” Sasuke hummed. Naruto frowned— the Uchiha was sounding faraway again, like he seemed to whenever he was thinking back to the time he was from. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke said then, and for some reason, his heart began to pound, “Do you…” 

He trailed off, sounding strangely cautious. “You should sleep now,” he said. “We can figure out how to get to Konoha from here in the morning.”

Naruto nodded, his head rustling his pillow.

“Good night,” Sasuke said, just another phrase that sounded strangely out of place coming from him. 

Still, Naruto couldn’t stop the warmth that filled him from hearing Sasuke say that to him. _It’s been so many years since the last time._ “Good night,” he replied, burrowing further into his blankets as he heard Sasuke settle onto his own futon beside him. 

He tried to fall asleep: he really, truly did. But Sasuke had always had a knack for changing his course of action, and instead Naruto found himself thinking about the two of them, just as he had on so many nights of Sasuke’s absence. 

Embarrassingly, he couldn’t take his mind off of the image of Sasuke’s shirtless body. He supposed that the older man must have borrowed sleeping clothes from the inn, and that they hadn’t had any shirts to spare: after all, Sasuke had arrived from the future with none of his supplies. 

Still, just because it could be easily explained didn’t mean Naruto was able to stop thinking about it. The broad shoulders, large pecs and prominent abs, all strikingly pale and covered in the scars of a great warrior, were stuck in his mind’s eye. 

It wasn’t as if this was new to Naruto, though. After his last encounter with present Sasuke, at Orochimaru’s hideout, he had thought about the way the Uchiha’s chest had been on full display for weeks afterward. And reluctantly, he had come to understand why: Sasuke was good-looking. His features and manner had been noticeable ever since they were children, but during those three years away from Konoha Sasuke had grown even more striking. 

He supposed it made sense, then, that another fifteen or so years would only serve to increase Sasuke’s power over him. 

Naruto almost groaned aloud, and passed a hand over his eyes as he squirmed in bed. _Damn it. Why does he have to be like that? Why do I always end up thinking about him in this way?_

His feelings were a complete mess: he was relieved to have Sasuke back, confused at how familiar yet not his older version was, mystified by how any of this had happened in the first place, and still just as fixated on his former teammate as ever… for _some_ reason. 

Still, despite these muddled thoughts, Naruto’s exhaustion eventually won out and he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“How’d you get that eye, anyway?” Naruto asked curiously. “The purple one.” 

“It’s a long story,” Sasuke said, “And I’m not sure how much of it I can tell. It’s called the Rinnegan, and it’s more powerful than even my Mangekyou.” 

“Your what?” 

“It’s a more advanced Sharingan.” 

“That’s so cool,” Naruto breathed, in awe despite himself. “Hey, does future me get awesome powers, too?”

“I already told you, remember,” Sasuke said. “You befriend the Kyuubi, and his power becomes your own.” 

Naruto considered this for a moment. Suddenly, however, the question of his own power didn’t seem so important. “When you said that before… You said that I changed you, too.” 

Sasuke hummed from beside him, obviously trying to get him to say more. 

“Well,” Naruto said, scratching the back of his head unconsciously, “How much did I, really?” 

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked. His tone was careful, but from the speed of his response Naruto could tell that there was far more emotion hidden in that question than he had thought possible. 

“I mean…” Naruto considered his words carefully for once. “What are we to each other in the future, exactly?” 

Sasuke was silent for a long moment, and Naruto began to be afraid that he had gone too far. He anxiously watched Sasuke’s expression out of the corner of his eye, and watched as it morphed from conflicted, to pained, to open and yearning for something Naruto knew so well it hurt. 

“We never did succeed in becoming lovers,” Sasuke said finally, and Naruto’s breath caught in his throat at the use of that word to describe them, but he knew that it was right. 

“Didn’t we want to?” he asked.

“We did,” Sasuke said with steadfast certainty. “But our mutual wish was one thing neither of us managed to save.”

Inexplicable pain filled Naruto’s heart at the words. He hadn’t even experienced that situation for himself, and yet he could already imagine it with ease. 

“I don’t want that to happen to us,” he confessed in a small voice. 

Sasuke looked directly at him. “Maybe it doesn’t have to, at least not a second time,” he said. 

And Naruto knew he wasn’t talking about the two versions of them present in this moment: he knew, and yet he failed to stop himself from thinking about it. 

Head filled with intruding thoughts and heart with irrational feelings, he continued to walk by the side of the Sasuke he so desperately wanted to belong to. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


Naruto had been trying to sleep for what felt like _hours_. He and Sasuke were sleeping outdoors that night, and Naruto wasn’t enjoying it. The stars seemed too bright, their light falling through his eyelids; the forest sounds around them were much too loud; there was a tree root digging into his back no matter how much he squirmed. 

Or maybe the outdoors wasn’t the problem at all. After all, he was used to sleeping without a roof over his head— he was a ninja, for fuck’s sake. 

But if it wasn’t the discomforts of the open air keeping Naruto awake, it had to be something else. And, in his defense, he tried very hard not to think about what that _something_ was. 

But suddenly, a sharp mental image of Sasuke’s wide and perfect chest and abs filled Naruto’s mind, and he actually had to bite down on his fist to keep himself from groaning out loud. 

It had been more than twenty-four hours since Naruto had seen Sasuke shirtless, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it no matter how much he tried. Something inside him _craved_ Sasuke, and it couldn’t let that image go; nightfall and silence between them had only worsened Naruto’s fantasies. In fact, he wanted nothing more but to _touch:_ feel those abs for himself, bury his head unto those collarbones, maybe even swipe a tongue over one of Sasuke’s nipples— 

Naruto eyed the figure next to him, taking note of Sasuke’s motionless form. Then he noiselessly reached over to his bag, pulled out a small bottle, slipped out of his bedroll, and hurried into the woods. 

He didn’t dare go too far in case Sasuke woke up: besides, he knew that he was vulnerable by himself. So he collapsed behind a tree only a dozen or so meters away, and resolved to be as quiet and as quick as humanly possibly. 

Naruto palmed himself through his sleeping pants: even thinking about Sasuke had gotten him hard, and he bit back a whimper as he felt his sensitive skin drag against the inside of the fabric. He noted that it already felt wet: he had barely touched himself and was already leaking profusely. 

He gripped his length, willing himself to stay quiet, then stuck the same hand inside his pants. Realizing he was going to soil them if he continued on in this manner, Naruto assumed a crouching position instead, and pulled his pants down over his knees. He touched himself again, arching his back and leaning against the tree as he fought to keep his balance throughout his stimulation. 

Now he reached forward with his left hand, opening the bottle he had brought with him: lubricant. He squirted it onto his fingers, just enough to wet them, and wasted no time reaching behind himself and inserting a finger into his hole as he continued to gently stroke himself with his right hand. 

At this action, Naruto’s entire body shook: he couldn’t stop the choked gasp that escaped his mouth. To make matters worse, he immediately began to imagine very different hands from his own touching him so intimately: a large, pale hand, with fingers nearly twice as thick as his own— 

_I shouldn’t think of him that way, I shouldn’t,_ Naruto knew, _It’s wrong, it’s strange, he wouldn’t want me to._

He inserted a second finger and lost it. 

_Sasuke’s face hovering above him, his face showing nothing but neutral concentration as he inserted a finger into his hole. Naruto could hear himself moaning, crying out Sasuke’s name as he writhed naked underneath the older man, who was still fully clothed. His hand was so large, so cool, so filling, so perfect that Naruto was forgetting how to breathe, only able to clench his muscles as his body wordlessly begged for more._

Naruto began to thrust his two fingers in and out, imagining they were a single digit of Sasuke’s, and began to stroke his dick faster with his other hand. Heat began to pool in his stomach and, unable to help it, he let out three high-pitched sounds. 

Trapped in the moment, he almost missed it: the stirring sound behind him, coming from the direction of the camp. However, he was just alert enough to notice, and froze up immediately. His hand wrapped around his painfully hard cock, his fingers deep in his ass, he didn’t dare move a centimeter. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke called out into the night, and he almost died on the spot. He didn’t dare move or speak, but Sasuke’s voice alone sent a pulse of heat through his body and he curled his toes into the ground, desperate not to cum. 

“Naruto,” he said again, and the younger squeezed his eyes shut. “Where are you?” 

He sounded concerned, and Naruto realized belatedly that he had to reply, or else risk Sasuke coming to look for him. 

“I’m here,” he said, the tremor in his voice audible even to him. 

“What are you doing?” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto bit his lip at the scenes his filthy mind was already conjuring up, and as his muscles tightened he felt a large drop of precum roll from the tip of his dick down his fist, which was still wrapped around his member. 

“I’m—” Naruto said, desperately, “I’m taking a piss.”

Sasuke was silent for a moment. Naruto’s ass clenched around his fingers as he thought of the possibility of Sasuke not believing him, coming to look for him, finding him spread out and exposed and _ready_ — 

“Ah,” Sasuke said. “Right. I just had to make sure you were close.”   
  
_I’m close,_ Naruto thought, _I’m close, I’m close, I—_

“Y-yeah,” he agreed, “I’llberightback.” 

His sentence came out all in a rush, and he hoped to the stars above that he didn’t sound as suspicious as he thought he did. 

“Alright,” Sasuke said. “Goodnight.” 

Naruto heard the sounds of the Uchiha lying down again, and breathed out a sigh of mingled relief, disappointment, and wanton lust. 

He scissored his fingers inside him, gave his dick a few more harsh strokes, then bit into his left arm as he came all over his right hand. 

It had been a while since he had last touched himself, so his load was larger than he expected: he covered his cock more securely with his hand, knowing he wouldn’t be able to properly clean himself, let alone his pants, without arousing suspicion. 

Eventually it was over, and Naruto closed his mouth and breathed out hard through his nose as he began to come down from the high. He looked down at his thighs, pale in the starlight, and watched as the night air began to raise goosebumps on his flesh. Suddenly, he felt very exposed and very ashamed with his bare ass and cum-covered hand in the middle of the forest, and a furious blush covered his cheeks as he realized how close Sasuke, the very many he had been fantasizing about, had been to discovering him in this position. 

Naruto quickly wiped the evidence of his pleasure onto some nearby grass, stood up, and pulled his pants back to cover himself. His knees buckled, and he almost fell back down: the tremors of his shameful orgasm were still traveling through his body, and he returned to his and Sasuke’s campsite with trembling legs. 

He couldn’t look at Sasuke as he nestled back into his bedroll: he laid down facing away from him, trying desperately to forget the thoughts he had just had. _I shouldn’t think of him in that way anymore,_ Naruto thought. _He’s going to find out._

His traitorous body shivered from head to toe, and he had no idea whether it was with lust or fear. _Fuck,_ he thought. _Can’t I just appreciate that I’m with him? A week ago, that was all I wanted. I could barely even imagine it. And now I’m here wishing he would touch me._

Naruto sighed. No matter how he fought it, he couldn’t stop the wave of sadness that filled him alongside his next thought. _Sasuke would never want me like that, even if we were the same age._

He blinked away something welling up in his eyes and shut them tightly, willing sleep to take him in hopes of him forgetting this entire experience. 

  
  


***

  
  


The next morning, Naruto could barely look at Sasuke. He had no reason to suspect that the older man had even the faintest idea of what he’d done the night before, and yet he felt as if even accidentally making eye contact with Sasuke would compel him to spill every one of his filthy secrets on the spot. 

“Are you alright?” Sasuke asked him pointedly as they were packing up their campsite, and Naruto blushed so deeply that he could feel the burn on his collarbones. He squeaked a barely distinguishable answer and hurried on ahead. 

He was quieter that day: he knew he shouldn’t act so suspicious, but he couldn’t help it. Every time he so much as caught a glimpse of Sasuke, a thrill shot through him, to the extent that he was genuinely afraid of growing hard right in front of his companion. 

They had to stop traveling earlier that day: heavy rain clouds were rolling in from the north, and they were forced to find shelter. Fortunately, they stumbled on a small cave. 

“We’ll be able to stay dry here,” Sasuke said. “You can’t catch a cold when you’re still recovering.” 

“‘M fine,” Naruto grumbled. He wasn’t even angry about Sasuke’s comment— he was mostly just terrified at the _tiny_ size of the cave. The two of them barely fit inside: they’d be lucky to keep any space between them as they slept that night. 

“Sure you are,” Sasuke responded coolly. 

The rain started right after Sasuke had finished cooking their dinner outside. He ducked into the cave holding their food, his cloak already dripping with rainwater. He put the two meals down, took off his cloak, and pinned it across the cave entrance with the help of some kunai. 

Naruto gulped, watching Sasuke’s muscles bulge underneath his shirt, which was much more tight-fitting than the cloak.

Sasuke turned back to him. “Why aren’t you eating?” he asked. “The food is getting cold.”

 _My body sure isn’t_ , Naruto thought, wondering yet again whether shame was able to be fatal. 

After dinner, they decided to sleep early. They lay down beside each other: Naruto was as stiff as a board, trying desperately not to touch Sasuke. 

But he could feel heat radiating off of the other man, and was imagining those damn _muscles_ again, and—

Suddenly, he didn’t care about upsetting Sasuke anymore. Naruto didn’t even know how much time they would have together— and Sasuke had practically confessed to loving Naruto himself. 

He turned onto his side, and threw his arms around Sasuke, burrowing into his muscular back. 

  
  


***

Sasuke froze when he felt Naruto’s arms wrap around him without warning.

“Naruto,” he gritted out, trying to put distance between them without scraping himself on the wall of the cave, “Get off of me.” 

“Mmm,” Naruto protested, clinging tighter to Sasuke’s back. Sasuke was very aware of the power those hands held— the forces they could command, the plains they could destroy— but at the same time he could feel their small size, their inexperience, their unfamiliarity with touching the flesh of another. It wasn’t right, and something inside him snapped when one of Naruto’s hands made its way around his waist, feeling his abs through his shirt. 

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke had twisted around and was straddling Naruto, his eyes blazing with frustration and his single hand curled into a fist next to Naruto’s head. 

“ _Naruto,_ ” he repeated, the danger in his tone entirely genuine. “I told you to get off me.” 

He exhaled out his nose, then looked down and met Naruto’s eyes. To his shock, they had darkened— _fear,_ he thought at first, but swallowed when he realized what it actually was: _lust_. 

“You’re the one who told me not to get cold,” whispered Naruto, putting on a face of teasing arrogance even as his chest began to heave with anticipation and nervousness. 

Sasuke half-heartedly slammed his fist down in the earth, then jabbed Naruto’s chest with his finger. “Do you have a fucking death wish, Naruto?” he hissed. 

He was expecting another insufferably teasing remark, but instead Naruto’s eyes softened and looked up at him with all the vulnerability of youth. 

“No, I don’t,” he said then, “I just… I want to be near you.” 

Sasuke thought he could see tears shining in Naruto’s eyes, and he relaxed his position until he was sitting next to Naruto rather than holding him down. _Damn it,_ he thought, because the last thing he wanted was to hurt Naruto. _You’ve done far too much of that in your first life to be allowed to do so in your second,_ he told himself.

Still, that didn’t mean giving in to Naruto’s wishes. Sasuke sighed and looked back down at the young man who would grow up to be the love of his life. “You can be near me,” he said honestly. “Just not like this.”

“But _why?”_ Naruto asked. “You’re Sasuke, and you’re here, and I know you care about me! So why?” 

“You’re too young,” Sasuke said, “Or I’m too old.” 

A spark of anger sprang up in Naruto’s eyes at this, and his jaw had a stubborn set that Sasuke had seen all too often, one he knew meant Naruto was planning something insane, and then… 

Naruto’s hand shot out and gripped Sasuke’s shirt near his neck, dragging the two of them closer together so that Sasuke was on top yet again. “I don’t give a shit,” he hissed. “Isn’t all that better than being too _late,_ Sasuke, like we’ve always been for each other?” 

With these words he spread his legs and shifted his pelvis, and Sasuke froze when he felt an undeniable hardness against his thigh. 

“Na—” he began, but Naruto shushed him with his other hand. “Sasuke, _please,_ ” he begged, and his eyes were shining all over again, looking at him honestly and without reservation. “Just once, I need to feel you. I’ve been waiting my entire life to feel you.” 

“And I’ve been waiting twice that,” Sasuke grunted, and that’s when Naruto surged upward and gave him a clumsy, badly-angled kiss as he held Sasuke’s face tightly in both of his hands.

The kiss was poorly timed and sloppy, but the feeling of Naruto’s lips against his own lit a fire of longing in Sasuke, one he had been dousing with sadness and self-loathing for possibly as long as they had known each other. It seared every part of his body, and he pulled away gasping from the intensity. 

“Sas—” Naruto began, his head flopped back down onto the ground and a look of defeat already creeping onto his face, but Sasuke didn’t let him finish. He pinned Naruto’s hands down with his own, slid forward so he was practically lying on top of Naruto, and kissed him fully as he lay there with all the finesse and experience he possessed. Naruto squirmed underneath him, already moaning into his mouth, and Sasuke could feel his will weakening as their kiss continued, their mouths opening up and accepting each other fully, Naruto’s sweetness overtaking him.

 _Fuck,_ Sasuke thought, already feeling himself lose control to this influence called Naruto. He buried his fingers in Naruto’s hair, pushing back the blond’s head so as to be able to lick into his mouth more easily. 

Naruto kissed him back more fervently and already with more skill: he had always been a quick learner, and this was a topic he had been wanting to pursue for days. Sasuke could feel his own groin beginning to stir and barely managed to wrench himself away, breath hissing through his teeth as he looked down at the young man beneath him. 

“Don’t stop, Sas’ke,” Naruto pleaded, already out of breath. His full lips were dewy with saliva, and as Sasuke watched his tongue darted out to lick them.

“You’re too much,” he said darkly, and leaned back down but stopped himself before initiating another of those wild kisses. “Naruto,” he said, deadly serious, “I need you to keep telling me what feels right. If it’s too much, say something. Don’t give me everything.”

“Don’t worry,” Naruto gasped, determination shining in his eyes despite his disheveled appearance. “You’re _Sasuke,_ after all. No way in hell I’d let you have your way on everything, no matter what timeline we were in.” 

Sasuke let out a low chuckle. “Ah, Naruto,” he said fondly, “You never change.” 

He was briefly lost in memory, but Naruto wasn’t so patient. “Sasuke,” he whined, “I’m tired of waiting.” 

He shifted against Sasuke as he said this, his bulge obvious against Sasuke’s thigh once more. At the same time, he placed a hand on Sasuke’s chest and began to stroke it through his shirt, marveling at the hard muscle he could feel beneath. Sasuke obliged and let him explore, slowing his own motions and kissing Naruto’s jaw. 

After a few moments, Naruto began to tug insistently at his shirt. “Take it — _mm—_ off,” he said, interrupting himself with a moan as Sasuke mouthed at a particularly sensitive spot.

Sasuke slowly sat up, giving Naruto a sharp look before beginning to remove the offending article of clothing. Once his torso had been bared, pale skin stretched over bulging muscles gleaming in the moonlight, he tilted his chin up and carefully gauged Naruto’s reaction. 

The younger man looked awestruck: his eyes were shining like stars and the set of his mouth was positively _hungry,_ almost salivating at the sight of Sasuke’s large frame. 

Sasuke had always been on the taller and leaner side, but compared to Naruto at this stage the difference was astounding. His shoulders were broad, his chest was full, his biceps were bulging and his abs were defined. Naruto gulped at the sight as he took it all in, then tentatively stretched out a hand to touch the warm skin. 

A laugh rumbled in Sasuke’s chest and he guided Naruto’s hand with his own. “You can touch,” he said, and watched as the rapture in Naruto’s eyes transformed into something more cunning and full of intent. 

He trailed his fingers up Sasuke’s abs, feeling every curve and hollow, then moved up to his pecs, where he briefly thumbed a nipple, feeling it harden beneath his touch. After this he looked away and blushed, and Sasuke shushed him. 

As Naruto continued his slow exploration, Sasuke watched his motions and expressions carefully. Part of this was to monitor him, make sure he wasn’t getting uncomfortable, but another part of Sasuke was only fulfilling a craving he was desperate for. Because although he had once been so loath to admit it, he had always wanted Naruto to look at him like this: blushing, lips parted, hooded eyes— an expression of equal parts love and lust. And now that he was in this position, finally receiving exactly this treatment, he could only curse his younger self for not giving in to his feelings and kissing Naruto at Orochimaru’s hideout, or at the Valley of the End, or in the Land of Waves, or… 

“I always wanted to touch you like this,” Naruto suddenly admitted, and Sasuke startled at the proximity of Naruto’s thoughts to his own. 

“Even though you aren’t used to seeing this version of me?” Sasuke asked, still cautious of Naruto’s sensibilities. 

Naruto rolled his eyes. “I don’t care about that, how many times do I have to tell you?” he asked. “All that matters is that it’s _you._ ” 

He laced his fingers behind Sasuke’s neck as he spoke the words, pulling him down so that their foreheads were resting together. “Your eye is cool,” he said. 

Sasuke huffed a laugh. “That’s all you have to say, hmm?” 

“Shut up,” said Naruto, and then “Alright. Your turn.” 

“My turn?” Sasuke asked, not quite following. 

“Now you touch me.”

Sasuke raked his eyes down Naruto’s still-clothed torso, spread out beneath him. “You’re sure?”

“Yes, yes, otherwise I wouldn’t say it!” Naruto exclaimed. “Hurry up before I take these off myself.” 

Sasuke gave Naruto a comforting kiss, soothing his indignation before reaching down and taking the hem of Naruto’s shirt in his hands.

“Sit up for me,” Sasuke murmured, and Naruto lifted himself as readily as if it had been a command. 

He quickly pulled Naruto’s shirt over his head, then watched as goosebumps pebbled his skin in the cool night air, and the young man shivered as Sasuke’s dark eyes took in every inch of him. 

Naruto’s skin had a golden tan visible even in the pale moonlight, and he was muscular for his age, his build a clear sign of his grueling shinobi lifestyle. Still, he lacked the broadness which was to develop in him in the coming years, and underneath Sasuke he appeared smaller than ever. 

Naruto’s expression was proud and defiant as he searched for Sasuke’s reaction, and he was obviously unashamed of his body. Still, Sasuke felt the urge to smile indulgently as the true difference in size between them became clear. 

When Sasuke didn’t outwardly react, Naruto began to fidget; Sasuke shook his head to clear it and began to kiss along Naruto’s collarbones down to his breastbone. He could feel tiny shivers traveling through Naruto’s entire body as he moved, and when he moved his large hand to caress his chest as well, Naruto actually let out a squeak of pleasure. 

Underneath him, Naruto’s stiffness was becoming more insistent. 

Sasuke drew back. “Can I?” he asked lowly, nodding at Naruto’s pants. 

Naruto nodded breathlessly, a little desperation in his eyes at this point, and Sasuke didn’t make him wait for it. He easily removed the sleepwear, noting with slight amusement that there was a small wet patch on the front. The reason for this soon became clear; apparently, Naruto didn’t wear underwear to bed.

Naruto’s cock was fully hard, pointing up towards his stomach and still leaking slightly. Sasuke couldn’t help but stare, then looked apologetic as Naruto made a noise of embarrassment and shifted his legs underneath Sasuke, almost as if he were trying to close them.

“It’s alright, Naruto,” Sasuke shushed him, “You don’t have to be embarrassed.” 

Naruto only blushed deeper. 

“Can I touch you?” Sasuke asked calmly, looking into Naruto’s eyes to make sure he had absolute permission. He knew Naruto would forget his shame if he was lost in pleasure. 

“ _Please_ touch me,” Naruto murmured, his voice thin with need. Being so exposed in front of Sasuke had only aroused him further. “I needed your hand on me like ten minutes ago.” 

“So demanding,” Sasuke replied, shaking his head, but he was completely unable to refuse Naruto and soon complied. He moved carefully, taking Naruto’s cock in his hand with the gentlest of touches, and was surprised by the immediate response he elicited. Naruto’s entire body jerked at the contact, his eyes screwed shut, and he let out a moan so loud he had to bite down to try and keep it contained. 

Sasuke’s own lust stirred at the sight, and he watched carefully as Naruto slowly opened his eyes back up. 

“Keep going,” he said, and so Sasuke did. He moved his hand carefully, keeping his motions feather-light as he slowly got Naruto used to the intimate touches. Sasuke’s hand was quite broad: Naruto’s dick was not much longer, so Sasuke had to take extra care to not overstimulate him too early. 

He moved his hand up and down, gently pumping the length, beginning to thumb at the head as Naruto relaxed into the touch. 

“Does it feel good, Naruto?” he whispered, smiling when Naruto nodded vigorously, his eyes closed once again.

“Can you look at me?” he asked then, understanding Naruto’s focus but also craving that heavy gaze on him once more. 

“Y-yeah,” Naruto gasped, “Hmm, Sasuke…” 

He appeared to be trying to hold back his sounds of pleasure, and Sasuke would have none of that. “You can be loud,” he said, “Don’t hide how good you feel.” 

“Ok,” Naruto said, his eyes already beginning to glaze over, “Oh, Sasuke, can…can you go faster? Please…” 

Sasuke kissed him. “Of course.” 

He sped up his ministrations on Naruto’s cock. grasping more firmly and moving back and forth at a quicker pace. Naruto’s fingernails began to dig into his back, and his head fell back as he began to cry out rhythmically. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” he moaned brokenly, “Sasuke, I think— Ah…” 

Sasuke gritted his teeth, struggling to keep himself from grinding down on Naruto as he felt the younger man’s cock begin to release precum more freely, a telltale sign of his impending orgasm. Naruto was beautiful trapped underneath him, a sight sure to improve as he reached his climax. 

These thoughts and images had Sasuke growing almost painfully hard, and he began to seek friction despite himself as Naruto’s moans grew louder. 

“Sasuke, oh, Sasuke, I’m gonna—”

“It’s alright, Naruto,” Sasuke gritted out breathlessly, the hint of a moan in his own voice as well, “You can cum.” 

Naruto spasmed underneath him, his entire body rocking with the movement of Sasuke’s hand as he sought more friction. Then his cock began to spill: ropes of cum, thick and white, spurted through Sasuke’s fingers and onto Naruto’s chest. 

“Oh,” Naruto cried, “Oh, oh, ah…” 

He was blinking rapidly, now looking at Sasuke with wide eyes, now screwing them completely shut: he was no longer in control of his expressions, and Sasuke relished the sight of Naruto completely lost in the pleasure he had given him. 

Naruto’s arms fell down by his sides, and his chest heaved with exertion as he began to come down from his high. Sasuke trailed his hand through the cum on Naruto’s stomach, collecting a little on his fingertips before bringing them up to his lips and tasting Naruto on his tongue. 

“Ah,” Naruto moaned from underneath him, squirming as he watched. 

“Sorry,” Sasuke whispered, “Was that too much?” 

“No,” Naruto replied, blushing heavily, “You looked good doing that.” 

Sasuke kissed him for that, kissed him until he was breathless all over again. 

  
  


***

  
  


“What about you?” Naruto asked. He had been satisfied, but could feel Sasuke’s stiffness prominent against his leg and found that he wanted more. 

“Hm?” Sasuke asked, not even bothering to phrase a question. He seemed as if he never wanted to let Naruto go. 

As much as Naruto appreciated the attention, he was also quickly growing impatient, his young lust impossible to satiate so easily. “You’re hard,” he pointed out. 

Sasuke scoffed and drew back. Naruto’s gaze followed him: he couldn’t help but get an eyeful of the older man every time he could, especially after what felt like an unbearable amount of time wasted on stealing furtive glances, looking when and where he knew he shouldn’t. But they were past the boundary of convention now, and so Naruto was going to stare at Sasuke, with his damnably hard chest and chiseled face, as much as he liked. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Sasuke dared to reply. 

Naruto swore at him. “I’m not old like you!” he said. “I can… I can keep going.” 

He looked away, embarrassed again. Naruto didn’t consider himself one to be easily ashamed, but something about his position, both physically and in the sense of having so much less experience and finesse than Sasuke, kept rendering him a blushing mess. It felt so much like the dynamic they had always shared —Sasuke’s cool confidence, utter preparedness, and sense of superiority contrasting the brute strength and drive Naruto always hoped he would be able to triumph with, although before his rival he ended up failing more often than he would like to admit— except that this contrast between them was more obvious than ever, seemingly accentuated by the years separating them. 

Still, he had to persist. He had to tempt Sasuke. 

“Naruto, Naruto,” Sasuke said, his voice so calm it sent shivers across Naruto’s naked body, “You can’t say things like that.” 

“Why not?” he asked defiantly. _Just a little more. A little more to get him to lose control._

“Because,” Sasuke said now through gritted teeth, “I won’t be able to _stop_ myself.” He caressed Naruto’s soft thighs, a gentle gesture belying his imminent temptation. 

“Good,” Naruto replied breathlessly, “Because I don’t want you to.” _Just a little more, come on Sasuke…_

He reached forward, one hand playing with the hem of Sasuke’s pants as the other strayed towards his bulge. Sasuke simply sat back and watched: his scrutiny embarrassed Naruto, but he shook his head and continued his advance, despite not quite knowing what to do. _How had Sasuke made him feel so good?_

But even as Naruto’s hands made their way across the fabric, he knew that simply touching Sasuke wouldn’t be enough. He wanted whatever was underneath inside him, and had been craving precisely this from the very beginning. All he had to do was convince Sasuke somehow, drive him so crazy that he would no longer be able to resist, and then…

But Naruto also knew that he wouldn’t be able to do that. He wasn’t experienced or skilled enough, and Sasuke was too stubborn, and Naruto would never be able to get what he wanted through soft touches and harshly-whispered flirtations alone. 

So instead, he begged. He wrapped a hand around Sasuke’s hard cock, feeling its weight and girth even through the fabric, looked up with the widest eyes he could muster, and begged. 

“Sasuke, touching you isn’t enough,” he said, “Being touched isn’t enough. I need _more._ ” 

“Please,” he continued, spotting that _damn_ hesitation in Sasuke’s gaze once again, “I want it to be you, I always have, you’re the only one I want to touch me, to- to fuck me,” he swallowed the shame of his confession, “So please, Sasuke.”

All he could do then was lie there, completely unclothed, with wide eyes and Sasuke’s cock still in his hand. And he could feel the older man’s resolve wavering. 

Then Sasuke pushed his hand away, and for a moment Naruto thought he had failed. But then Sasuke met his eyes, a dark stare that already had Naruto’s loins filling with new warmth, and spoke a single word. 

“Fine,” he said, and then “Don’t make me regret this,” murmured into his skin in such a delicious way which was already enough proof that he never would. 

Then Naruto felt a strange sensation near one of his most intimate places— a place he had never been touched before, and had rarely even touched himself. Sasuke’s hand was down there, his thumb circling the hole in such a way that already left Naruto quivering. 

“Oh,” he gasped, furrowing his brow when he felt a wetness down there as well: Sasuke appeared to have wet his own fingers and was beginning to tease the opening with more force. Naruto squirmed, chasing the feeling. 

“Be patient,” Sasuke whispered, “I need to open you up. You’re going to have to help me.”

Naruto nodded breathlessly, willing to do whatever Sasuke asked, and opened his mouth wide when Sasuke’s hand came back up. He sucked on the fingers, wetting them as much as he could, and smiled when Sasuke looked satisfied before his expression morphed into shock when he finally felt an intrusion within him. 

“Sas—,” he said, squeezing the man’s shoulders, and for a moment he was afraid that his movements would be read as hesitant, but Sasuke finally seemed to have accepted his consent, and kept going. 

The finger moved slightly, curving and probing, trying to stretch Naruto as well as introduce him to this new pleasure. Naruto gasped when it brushed against a sensitive spot he hadn’t known existed: smug, Sasuke brushed over it twice more before inserting another finger. 

“Mmph,” Naruto said, pulling his arm back down to use it to muffle his sounds. He looked up intently as Sasuke continued, blue eyes shining out from above his tan arm and underneath his tousled hair. 

Naruto arched as far upwards as he could under the weight of Sasuke, who was still resting mostly on top of his legs: the pleasure was already blinding him, forcing him to release small cries which were becoming increasingly hard to silence, and he almost stopped breathing at the sudden mental image of the cock he had held in his hand only a few minutes before, the promise of stimulation he had felt, the realization that that was going to be unfathomably more filling than what was being done to him right now. His own cock, previously spent, twitched at the realization: he could feel himself already growing hard again, and saliva remaining in his mouth in excess after sucking Sasuke’s fingers began to leak down his chin. 

He relaxed, growing accustomed to the feeling Sasuke had introduced him to so intimately, and began to rock, seeking more friction. But Sasuke abruptly removed his fingers and planted that hand on Naruto’s chest, holding him down. 

“I’m going to take you now,” he said, _warned_ almost, although it was the type of warning which excited Naruto rather than deterred him. 

Then he shifted upwards and pulled his pants down, and Naruto once again fixed his gaze on what was being revealed to him, although less openly than looking at any other part of Sasuke— he still covered the lower half of his face with his arm, peeking over shyly. 

“You can look at me, Naruto,” Sasuke said, and Naruto blushed once more at how obviously inexperienced he had to be appearing at that moment. 

Naruto couldn’t see it that well at first: the light was filtering in from behind Sasuke, after all, and it was only as bright as nature saw fit to grant them. But as his eyes adjusted to the vision before him, and when Sasuke gripped his own base, Naruto became aware of exactly what he was dealing with, what he was about to take. 

Sasuke was fully hard, bearing the type of strength and grandeur which rippled across every other plane of his body: he was proud here too, just like his aloof bearing and cutting words which so intrigued Naruto at times. And he was _big_ : Naruto had felt it before, but seeing it for himself was entirely different. Sasuke had to be nearly twice his size, and Naruto’s entire body shook. This was going to be incomparable to when Sasuke’s fingers had stretched him. 

With shaking hands, Naruto handed him the very same bottle of lube he had been so ashamed of only a day previously, and Sasuke hummed with pleasure when he saw it: Naruto’s chest swelled with pride. _I may not know everything, but Sasuke is happy with me anyway._

With a quick motion, Sasuke squirted some into his hand, deftly handling the bottle with his one hand. Then he roughly stroked his own cock, not flinching or making a sound as he coated himself. 

Naruto, meanwhile, was stuck trying not to moan again: he couldn’t help it, imagining such slick wetness on his own cock right now, as well as that impressive length inside him, was enough to stimulate him without being touched. He squirmed. 

“I’m not going to do this if you cover your mouth,” Sasuke said, completely calm but also deadly serious. 

Naruto gasped at the tide of lust that came crashing over him from the sound of Sasuke’s voice, and obediently lowered his arm, reaching out towards the other man instead. 

Sasuke moved again, lowering himself over Naruto’s body, then he looked deep into his eyes for one last confirmation.

 _Please please please,_ Naruto was chanting, his inner chorus unholy, _I can’t wait anymore, and neither can you, we’ll both die some day if we keep depriving ourselves, please set us free, Sasuke._

With a wicked grin, Sasuke fulfilled the wishes of all of these voices and their requests were reduced to screams of pleasure as he finally pushed inside. 

_“Ohhhh,”_ Naruto half-gasped, half-shouted: absolutely nothing could have prepared him for this absolute fullness, this endless pleasure. And it wasn’t close to over, rather, it only continued to build as Sasuke moved further inside him. Naruto felt himself stretch farther than he knew he was capable of, and Sasuke finally let out a grunt, his first sound.

“You’re tight,” he said, “Relax.” 

“Feels so good,” Naruto protested, already beginning to slur his words. He reached towards Sasuke as if he were a lifeline, dug his nails into the pale flesh as if placing all the burden on his fingers would allow him to relax down below. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke breathed, “I won’t last if you stay like this, do you understand? I need you to try for me.” 

He nodded, eyes screwing shut and lips allowing more moans to escape as he did so, adjusting to the massive girth inside him. 

Sasuke inhaled sharply through his teeth Naruto accepted him, and pushed inside just a little further until he was finally completely inside. 

“Ah,” Naruto breathed, “Ah, ah, ah.” 

“You feel so good,” Sasuke praised him, “I knew you would be able to take all of me.”

Naruto squirmed, still trapped, his ass clenching. “Sas’ke,” he choked out hoarsely, “ _Move._ ” 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and did exactly that. He pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in, rocking Naruto’s entire body with his momentum but barely keeping him in place with his own weight.

Naruto let out a gasping sort of scream and squeezed Sasuke’s shoulders even harder, trying desperately to maintain eye contact in order to convey the depths of his pleasure. 

That was the cue for Sasuke to start to move faster, back and forth in a way that stimulated Naruto to his core with each stroke. He had no idea how he was supposed to last longer than a few minutes; Sasuke had made him cum earlier, yet he was already so achingly aroused that it was hurting him. He almost wanted to touch himself, but the feeling of Sasuke inside him was so completely overwhelming that it was all he could focus on. It was so much better than anything he had ever imagined, anything he had ever done to himself: it was the sort of pleasure that he already knew no one but Sasuke would ever be able to give to him. _This_ is what he had been looking for all this time, despite all of Sasuke’s attempts to dissuade him: none of his words or actions could heal Naruto of this deep ache that permeated his bones, damned him to keep offering himself up to Sasuke until there was nothing left but their union. 

And as that blessed motion continued to stoke his fires of lust, and his cock began to leak all over again, and he felt Sasuke begin to lose control and move faster and faster, he came to another realization. 

_Sasuke_ wants _me._

Because after these years of searching, hoping, and being abandoned, this was all Naruto had left to want. He didn’t need Sasuke to come home anymore, or to be who he had been as a child, or even to be a good person. All he needed was for Sasuke to want _him,_ but as the months without him dragged on he had been falling closer to the belief that even this was impossible.

Now, though, Sasuke’s eyes were on him; he had cared for Naruto, touched him for the first time, let him explore his body, let his eyes speak for him as he accepted this intimacy. And now he was moving swiftly and with strength, delivering the most exquisite pleasure Naruto had ever felt, and he knew that finally he was _wanted._

It was either this realization or the pure force of their physical contact which sent tears to Naruto’s eyes: perhaps it was both, however, seeing as his moans were gradually morphing into screams as Sasuke moved faster. 

Sasuke’s eyes were burning above him, strangely-colored embers which seemed to be directly contributing to the fire in Naruto’s stomach, and they were all he could focus on as his sight blurred with unshed tears and his entire body continued to be rocked by Sasuke’s thrusts. 

“Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke,” he chanted, the name transforming into a song of the highest beauty as it was destroyed by his cries of pleasure. 

The repeated motions of Sasuke’s cock hitting his most sensitive spot, combined with the intensity of the gaze of the man he desired so fully, soon sent him over the edge. He was reduced to wordlessness as he came a second time, crying garbled messages of lust that Sasuke was able to decipher with ease. 

Sasuke murmured calming words at him, although by now even his facade of control was fumbling and his voice was punctuated by sharp exclamations of pleasure. Naruto continued to move, wanting to feel the end and beginning of every one of Sasuke’s motions, and felt guided through his orgasm in the most exquisite way. There was nothing left in his mind except Sasuke and the pleasure he was giving him, and his only desire was for this to never end. 

“Sasuke,” he finally managed after his burst of feeling had subsided, freely sobbing now, “Cum inside me, please, don’t make me stop feeling you.”

Because he could feel Sasuke’s thighs trembling, feel the bruising grip of his large hand growing tighter, feel the cock still sliding in and out of him beginning to pulse with a delicious friction he knew was heralding Sasuke’s release.

“In me” he gasped, “I’m yours.” 

“ _Naruto,”_ Sasuke moaned his name brokenly, the cracks in such a low and strong voice splintering Naruto’s very soul. “Oh, Naruto…” 

With that, he finally stilled; even his form had finally reached its limit. He rocked his hips shallowly, guiding himself, then Naruto could feel a warm sensation inside him, matching something he thought he had lost long ago and would never find again. 

Sasuke slumped for a moment, barely holding himself upright, then looked down at Naruto. “How do you feel?” he rasped, and he was already moving too far away. 

“Need you here,” Naruto said, reaching out for him, pulling him closer. He knew Sasuke would have to pull out, but he couldn’t let go of him just yet. “I feel so good, I’ve never felt like this,” he said as another tear fell from his eye. 

Sasuke wiped it gently. “Was it too rough?” he asked. “You did so well, for your first time.” 

“Hmm,” Naruto hummed tiredly, shaking his head as he buried it in Sasuke’s chest. “You could never give me too much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 'The Extent of Our Sin' is this accounts' first upload. This account is run by two people, Raven and Lyric. We come up with a lot of fic ideas together, and plan to post several of them here. Sasunaru is one of our favorite ships, but you can expect content for other fandoms in the future as well!
> 
> We hope you're enjoying this fic so far-- the second and final chapter will be posted soon... obviously featuring even more smut ;)
> 
> Until then, 
> 
> \- Lyric


End file.
